The Backson TD style
by earthling1996r
Summary: Cameron tells his fellow castmates about a scary beast through a catchy song


Cameron was drawing a picture on a chalkboard " It's a giant creature with a tail."

Everything is in colored chalk

" Here I'll draw D.J. in for scale." D.J. was drawing in chalk next to a monster three times his size, he screams "MAMA!" and runs off.

" It's hide is like a shagging rug it's face's an ugly mug with two big sharp horns on it's head with a red mop of hair inbetween.

Everyone " Ahhh!"

" And has a ring of gold in it's nose , it smells of monkey feet and mould.

It's toes are black, it's fur is blue what i'm saying is totally true. The Backson ."

Everyone " The Backson?!"

Cameron " Yes the Backson ."

" The Backson oh no!" Everyone was balls in a pool table going in the holes. Owen " But Cam what does a Backson do ?"

Everyone else " Yes Cam what do Backsons do?"

Cameron " Hmm what do Backsons do I'm thinking , I'm thinking, I'm thinking , I'm thinking and here's what I'll tell you."

The Backson butt stomps Cameron he is now on it's butt, and Backson dances.

The Backson was scribbling in books.

" They sneak into libraries and bookstores and scribbles in all of them."

Everyone " The Backson the Backson we hate the Backson."

Cameron was carving a pumpkin while Backson smashes it to bits .

Cameron " When carving your pumpkin for Halloween they smash it to bits."

Everyone with a pumpkin head "The Backson the Backson we'll scared of Backson."

The Backson was doing more awful deeds.

Cameron " They shake soda cans , break clocks , use there own horns to put holes in your underwear."

Everyone was holding underwear with holes except Owen who has holes on his shirt " The Backson's the one who put holes in our underwear!"

Sammi came up to Cameron " Tell us more on what Backsons do!"

Izzy " Yeah tell E-Scope more on what Backsons do."

Cameron " What else do Backsons do how about some thoughts for you to give."

Backson eats Izzy's alarm clock.

Izzy " They make you oversleep."

Cameron " Yes that's good."

Backson was rigging the votes.

Noah " I bet there the reason i'm voting off early."

Cameron " Go on go on."

Backson was track mud in Dave's clean house.

Dave " They track mud in your clean house."

Backson tosses the mummy dog to D.J.

D.J. " They give you a terrible curse."

Backson was barking orders at Sammi .

Sammi " They boss you around."

Backson reaches in Dave's head though his ear and pulls out 'common sense'

Dave " They make you lose your sanity ."

Backson caused Jasmine's cat to attack her.

Jasmine " They cause your cats to attack at 1 and 3."

Backson steals Owen's donuts.

Owen " They make me lose my food."

Backson point the RCMP to Izzy

Izzy " They rat you out to the RCMP."

Backson was scaring D.J.

D.J. " They scare you to bits."

Backson was flirting with Dave only to dump him.

Dave " They play with your feelings."

Backson was being super noisy while Noah tried to study.

Noah " They loud and inconsiderate ."

Backson was eating all the food while a skinny Owen couldn't get a bite.

Owen " They don't share there snacks."

D.J. sees Backson scaring a bunch of baby ducks and bunnies.

D.J. " They're mean to baby animals ."

Backson pushes Dave in a grease trap.

Dave " They push you in grease ."

The Backson puts Jasmine in a tiny box.

Jasmine " They make you claustrophobic "

Everyone " The Backson The Backson oh crap!"

Dave was calming floating down with an umbrella . " Oh yes ." he said causing the others to go " Uh?"

Dave " I know what to do now, we find things Backsons like to ruin."

Owen " Like hotdogs."

Jasmine " And hats."

D.J. " And Photos."

Sammi " And lipstick."

Backson was collecting those items while carrying Trent.

Dave " Yes we'll use them to bait Backson into a big pit , he'll fall in and were save our pal Trent."

Backson falls in the pit while the others used a net to save Trent from falling also.

Cameron " And this nightmare well come to an end."

Back to normal.

Everyone " The Backson."

Cameron " The Backson!"

Everyone taking a fighting pose " The Backson!"

Cameron " Go home and search you cabins find everything that you can"

Others " The Backson The Backson we'll going to catch Backson."

Cameron " We'll save Trent from this beast by following Dave's plan."

Others " We will save Trent by showing no fear by being brave."

Cameron " So to the death we'll preserve !"

Others " we'll such by the sun and light of the moon and if things go well we'll be back soon."

Cameron was confused and pondered " Back soon?"

Others " Back soon."

Cameron " Sound a lot like Backson."

Others " Back soon."

Cameron " Oh well. Good luck everyone."


End file.
